deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Theories on convergence
I have my own theories on what the end result of a convergence event may be, im just interested to hear other ideas and discuss the possible outcomes of convergence PLATZY 05:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I posted this before on another topic like this one, it should provide some answers about the Marker. "So, what do we know ''about the Markers? Let's start with the Black Marker, since the others deal directly with it. Everything dealing with the Black Marker comes exclusively from the book, "Martyr." First, we know that it was buried for over 65 million years, and comes from an alien civilization. Second, we know that it is not broken, it wants to be reproduced, and it wants Convergence to begin (I will deal with the subject of Convergence alittle later). We also know that each piece of a Marker, carries the entire code of the whole. All of this information comes directly from the book. I will try to make my thoughts as cohesive as possible, but I find that hard sometimes. Now, as far as the Marker not being broken, you can look on page 403, after Stevens and Markoff talk about "fixing" the Marker by making another one, Altman says, "No, it's not that. It's not that at all. Your wrong. It wasn't damaged; it was doing what it was meant to do. It meant to destroy us." Now, how did Altman know this? Because he had direct contact with the Marker, and, much like Isaac, was not only given knowledge on how to create another Marker basically had his brains security turned off so that he ''could understand it. If you look at page 386, right after he touches the Marker it reads, "It was not love he felt, but something different, something that was not a feeling at all. At first it was as if he was experiencing all the hallucinations he had had at once, as if he was experiencing all the experiences any of the others had had, all laid over one another. Most of it interested with itself, created a kind of blinding static that blotted itself out, but beyond that, and in spite of it, he could see something he hadn't seen before. He could see that the hallucinations were not a function of the Marker but something else that stood in opposition to it, of something that was ingrained in his own brain. The hallucinations had been trying to protect them, but they had failed: the process had begun. Now all he could do was try to satisfy the Marker enough that the process would stop but not do enough to lead to full-fledged Convergence." We can tell from this that the 2 types of hallucinations do not come from the Marker. The Marker only creates hallucinations that drive people to either death (to spread Convergence), or (if you are smart enough) codes to creating more Markers. Whatever it is inside the human mind that creates the other hallucinations, I don't know (and neither for that matter does Altman). But he is sure that it does not come from the Marker. On the same page we also see this, "And then, suddenley, something cleared and he could see past the hallucinations to glimpse the Marker itself. It was as if it were changing the structure of his brain, reworking connections, rewiring circuits, to make him understand. Suddenly he felt he could see the structure of the Marker from the inside, and in a way that gave him a complex appreciation of it." Basically, this means that the Marker has the power to change the human mind in a way that makes it go against its very nature. I think this answers the question as to why Isaac's visions are so different between games. He was like Altman originally, completely immune to the affects of the Marker, but not to whatever it was warning him against it. Just like Isaac in the first game, he only saw Nicole telling him to stop the Marker, not help it. However, after having direct contact with the Marker, it changed him. It disabled his "mental security," and imprinted him with the knowledge of the Marker. This explains his visions in the second game, as they are no longer coming from within himself, but directly from the Marker. Now, one thing no one has mentioned is, in the second game, the Red Marker is destroyed, so how does it help the new Marker to absorb Isaac? Well, you will notice that the image of the Marker in Isaac's head is of the Red Marker. I believe that the Titan Marker has to absorb to code of the Marker it was created from to finish Convergence. It wasn't after Isaac, so much as it was the code inside him. Now, another cause of confusion comes from the fact that the Black Marker and the Red Marker seem to generate a "dead space," while the Titan Marker doesn't. However, we also get this answer from the book. Before Altman sends the Black Marker its own signal, it was creating the "dead space." However, afterwards it wasn't, at least not as strongly. We know this because as soon as Altman and Harmon leave the room, a necromorph that was originally being kept out of the hallway by said "space," is able to attack them in the hallway when they tried to leave. This shows us that once a Marker has reached a certain point in Convergence, it will drop its "dead space" (just like the Titan Marker did), although I don't know why. Now we move on to the subject of Convergence. I would like to say this section will be as long as the last, but it won't be. The book gives several possibilities for what this might be. It calls it a "new beginning" and the "merging of all into one." Altman says that this could mean a few things. Either we all actually become one being, we actually do evolve into a new species and gain eternal life, or (and this is the one he finds most probible) we become like ants, enslaved to the queen with the loss of our free will. This is what I believe happens (after witnessing the Hivemind). Now, does this mean that each Marker only wants to create a Hivemind? And if so, why? I don't know, but (even though I said I wouldn't) I could offer a theory. Now, this might sound strange, but my theory is based on the plot of another video game. If anyone here has played a game called Xenogears, then you might know where I am going. In that game, an advanced weapon becomes damaged, and in order to repair itself, it creates complex organic life (humans). After 10,000 years, it is ready to awaken and become whole, so it begins to transform most of the humans on the planet into monsters (known as Wels) to use as parts for it's new body. That is what this reminds me of. The fact that, supposedly, the Marker created human life, and then went dormant, only to awaken and start mutating humans for some unknown end known as "Convergence." It could finally be ready to heal itself (or something else) and needs to finish turning us into the "parts" in order to do it. I really don't think it is the case, but it fits, and it is just what it reminds me of. Anyway, I know this has gotten rather long, and I could add even more, but I will leave it to you all to read this first, and then just try to answer questions about it. These are the broad strokes anyways." - Unus Mundus 19:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC)